More and more users use software solutions for various types of processes and scenario management. Some processes may be complex and involve a multiplicity of actions, events, people, a multiplicity of services' providers, participants, tools, materials and the like.
A patent number WO2006055803, by Kulatilake Siranjana discloses a system for projects management, where the GUI provides a plurality of selectable project-parameters. The user may select parameters from a plurality of object parameters and display the objects chronologically.
A patent number U.S. Pat. No. 5,999,911, by Berg William C. and Newman Reynaldo W. Discloses a method and a system for managing of workflows. The workflows include a number of steps having step encapsulations and dependency relationships.
Although the two above patent applications disclose methods or systems for representing of project related parameters in a time-schedule representation that associates the objects or tasks to the time frame and to the projects and the projects parameters—none of the above patents and patent applications discloses a graphical operation, creating and managing of the parameters, where the tasks and/or the scenarios are reusable and may be distributed by users, created by users and/or downloaded as templates. Furthermore, none of the applications above discloses a system or a method that includes a dynamic graphical representation of the relation between the scenario's or processes parameters and objects—where the tasks relating to the same project are presented in a movie-view.
Moreover, the above patents and patent applications do not relate to sharing of informative data between users and do not allow users to customize templates.
A patent number US2004199369, by Freidman Jonathan Michael and Fishman Flynn Devynn discloses a time-based modeling system and method that comprises a graphical user interface (GUI) that enables displaying of time-related properties selectable by the user. Additionally, Freidman and Fishman's application discloses an optional feature that allows the user to investigate changes to the model and directly view the results of the changes that were made.
Although Freidman and Fishman's application enables the users to view selected properties in a graphical presentation as well as changes made in the model, Freidman and Fishman's application does not allow a dynamic graphical presentation of the entire flow of the model, and/or sharing of properties and services between users.
A patent number U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,074, by Hughes Michael and Gira Glen discloses a network based task management system where each task involves a contract between a supplier and a receiver, and results in production of a “products”. The suppliers as well as the receivers can enter data concerning of products.
Additionally, a patent number U.S. Pat. No. 6,810,383, by Loveland James B, discloses an automated task management and evaluation system that allows a remote access to interested parties, such as services providers, to perform estimates or to bid on projects.
Although Hughes and Gira's as well as Loveland's patent applications disclose tasking systems that allow sharing of databases that relate to providers of services according to the activity type selected by the users—their applications do not disclose dynamic or static graphical management operation or representation of the providers of services and/or of the tasks that relate to the project along the timeframe. Meaning that to create or edit a template the user uses graphical tools that can be translated into operational functions of the computer.
Hughes and Gira's as well as Loveland's patent applications do not disclose systems that include GUI options that allow the user to create manage and view a project and its tasks graphically. Moreover, Hughes and Gira's as well as Loveland's patent applications do not disclose systems that allow saving or sharing templates of projects or tasks.
A patent number EP1650700, by Hatoun George E. and Aziz Imran discloses a system that allows users to create templates of workflows and to turn a template into an actual procedure. However, Hatoun and Imran's system does not include graphical icons and tools by which the project workflow is performed, created or presented. Moreover, the presentation of the workflow is static and does not include a dynamic presentation of the flow. Additionally Hatoun and Imran's system does not allow reuse of objects and components of the workflow and/or sharing of said objects in an object oriented design.